


Home Is Where The Pack Is

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Post season 3a, Top!Scott McCall, introspective, pre-Season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott. It's not a big deal."</p><p>Scott sighed and turned his gaze back up to the ceiling. Yeah it totally wasn't a big deal that he'd just had his dick in Derek's ass not even hour after he'd returned to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Pack Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super late gift fic for my friend Pennatus! I hope she enjoys it, and I hope the rest of you like it as well.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

"So that-"

"Mmm."

Scott glanced at Derek. "Do you wanna-"

"No."

"But why-"

"Scott. It's not a big deal."

Scott sighed and turned his gaze back up to the ceiling. Yeah it totally wasn't a big deal that he'd just had his dick in Derek's ass not even hour after he'd returned to Beacon Hills. It had all been rather quick actually. Derek showed up at his house, mumbling something about not wanting to be an omega and if it'd be alright if he joined Scott's pack.

Of course, Scott said it was fine. He didn't mind being Derek's Alpha. Sure it was weird, but he wasn't really mad at Derek, and maybe it was hypocritical, but having Derek in his pack was different from being in Derek's pack. The idea of Derek trying to control him made him feel off, almost panicked, but there at his doorstep it just made sense to say yes, he'd be Derek's Alpha.

Somehow that turned into him 'scenting' Derek or whatever, which Scott had gotten pretty used to with Isaac, Lydia, and Stiles at that point. In the time that he'd gained his powers, he found himself nuzzling all of them a bit whenever they hugged, and it made sense to do the same to Derek. But then Derek's hands had found his hips and it just felt natural to slide his hands up the back of Derek's shirt and then Derek had just kissed him.

They'd stumbled upstairs after that, and it was all really just a blur of groping hands and Derek's bright blue eyes shining as he pushed and pulled Scott along, guiding his hands with his own until Scott figured out what Derek liked, which frankly didn't take long at all. Derek liked a lot of things.

"I just...Derek I _really_ want to talk about this. Seriously, I didn't even think I was-"

"You're not gay. It's a pack thing. Pack bonds don't really care about gender," Derek said.

"So does this mean anything?"

Derek turned on his side away from Scott. "No. Of course not."

Scott wanted to punch Derek in the back of the head but he figured that wouldn't exactly help him in wooing Derek. The thing was, it had felt like it meant something. After all, Derek wasn't as great at hiding his emotions as he thought he was, and when he was spread out beneath Scott, he felt like he could read Derek like an open book. Maybe it had something to do with being a True Alpha, because reading what Allison had liked or didn't like had been a lot more difficult. Allison usually just grabbed his hands and put them where she wanted and instructed him until he got it right.

Derek was different. Scott just _knew_ where Derek wanted him, could read it in every breath and twitch of Derek's muscles. It didn't really bug him that he suddenly had an affinity for dick, pack bond or not. He was best friends with the world's least subtle bisexual after all, but if he was going to get with a guy, he never figured it would be Derek. And he definitely didn't expect them to move so well together. He could feel his blood running a little hotter the more he thought about it.

"You sure it can't mean something?"

"Scott." The irritation in Derek's voice made the tiny bit of hope in Scott's chest die almost instantly. "You're not even gay."

"I know I'm not. But you said it's the pack bond. I'm not freaked out about it."

"Are you incapable of sticking your dick in someone without turning it into some romantic bullshit?" Derek asked, flopping onto his back and turning his head towards Scott.

"Uh, I guess not. I'm not asking for like, your eternal devotion and love I'm just...you can't say that _didn't_ mean something to you. That it didn't feel as right to you as it did to me," Scott insisted.

"Scott, I would ruin you."

"But you do actually like me?"

"Of course I do, dumbass. I never really submitted to Peter but I'm willing to do it for you," Derek said. "You're a good person Scott, but I refuse to ruin you and your pack by attempting some relationship with you."

"Why can't we just try?"

"Because three hours ago, I wouldn't even be on your radar Scott," Derek said, turning his gaze back up to the ceiling.

There was some truth to that; well, a lot of truth. Derek would've been at the bottom of his list, right after Chris freaking Argent, but not because Scott hated him, but because Scott was pretty confident that Derek hated him. Of course if he said that, Derek would probably think he was lying, heart beat or no.

Derek didn't seem to get that Scott was more than willing to accept new developments. Scott wasn't blind to the way he and Derek were able to move together, how good it felt, how amazing it was to have Derek let go and trust Scott to take care of him. It was terrifying in a way, to have someone as fragile as Derek letting him in, though he was pretty sure Derek would toss him out of his own bed for even entertaining the thought that Derek was fragile. Scott _wanted_ to make Derek feel better, give him an emotional release through the push and pull of their bodies.

It helped that Derek was actually interested. If Derek truly wanted him to drop it, he would, but it was pretty obvious that Derek wanted to open up and trust someone. Scott moved closer to Derek to sling an arm over Derek's hip.

"I just want to help. Take care of you," Scott said. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

Derek sighed and put his hand over Scott's. "No. No it's not. But I'm not fixable Scott. You're going to ruin yourself trying."

"Can't I be the judge of that? You do...want me to help don't you?" Scott asked.

Derek tensed and then gave a short and tight nod. "I've wanted someone to help me for a long time, Scott. It's just hard to trust someone enough to let them try."

Scott brushed his lips over the back of Derek's neck. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah. I think everyone trusts you, Scott," Derek said. "You put everyone's needs above your own, even mine. See why I might be worried?"  
           

"So tell me then, when you think I'm putting you before myself too much. You know, the whole communication bit. It's really quite helpful for relationships," Scott said.

Derek elbowed Scott but he huffed out a short laugh. "Okay. I'll let you know."

Scott grinned, wide and giddy against Derek's skin. "Thank you. Seriously, thank you for trusting me."

"You're such a dork," Derek said.

Scott trailed a hand up Derek's chest. "But I'm a loveable dork, right?"

"Ehhh...." Derek gave a light shrug. "I think I'm going to need some convincing."

Scott shuddered, a sharp thrill of arousal shooting down his spine. "I hope you're ready for round two."

Derek rocked back against him and Scott gave a soft sigh, biting at the base of Derek's neck before trailing a hand back down Derek's chest and then over his hip before wiggling between his legs to trace over his hole. It was still wet and open, allowing his fingers to slide in nice and easy for some quick stretching and then he was lining himself up.

He paused though, just before entering, grinning into the back of Derek's neck when he whined and pushed his hips back. Part of him wanted to make Derek beg, but after everything Derek had said, he was more intent on proving he could take care of Derek. Scott couldn't help a low groan as he slid inside, nipping and biting at Derek's skin after he was all the way in. He rotated his hips so he could relentlessly push up on his already sensitive prostate.

Derek shivered and dropped his head back against Scott's shoulder. Scott slid one hand up Derek's chest to flick over his nipples a few times, until they were stiff and Derek was giving soft, slightly pained whimpers. He slid the hand back down to brace against Derek's stomach before pulling out and pushing back in nice and slow.

Scott knew he wasn't going to be able to last long, given how frantic they had gotten together to begin with, so he dropped his hand down to grip Derek's cock. Derek turned his face into his bicep and groaned, hips twitching like he didn't know what he wanted more; Scott's hand or his dick. So Scott thrust in hard and rotated his hips again, nibbling at Derek's neck and toying the slit of his dick. When he slid his hand down to trail his fingers over Derek's balls, Derek jerked, hand flying back to grab at Scott's hip.

"Gonna come?" Scott asked, voice slurred by the pleasure of Derek's hole squeezing him.

Derek's reply was to sink his claws in to the flesh of his hip and roll back into him as his cock sputtered. He didn't come as much this time, a few drops that dribbled out of the tip and onto Scott's fingers. Scott pulled out and thrust in a few more times, loving the way Derek's muscles jumped as he pumped into his over-sensitive hole.

When he came, he tugged Derek close and buried his face into Derek's neck, scenting him with his tongue and teeth. Derek went limp in his grasp and as Scott pulled out, he rolled Derek fully onto his back before bracing himself over him and pressing their lips together. After a moment he pulled back and looked down at Derek, unable to stop a smile when he saw how relaxed and sated Derek was.

"Convinced?" Scott asked.

"I might need to be convinced a few more times," Derek said, lips twisting in a smile of his own.

Scott huffed a laugh and kissed him again. "Okay."

Derek's arms came up and wrapped around him, chin hooking over Scott's shoulder. Scott settled into Derek's warmth, sighing when Derek's fingers began to trail up and down his spine. He could hear Derek's calm heartbeat beneath his ear, a safe sound. The sound of pack.


End file.
